Lullabies, Hot Chocolate with Cinnamon and Hope(OUAT FanFic)
by NicoleVultao
Summary: Killian "Hook" Jones died in Neverland in the hands of Pan while the Nevengers were rescuing Henry and asks Emma to look after his four year old daughter Ruby Emily Jones. Can Emma be the mother she was destined to be?
1. Ruby Emily Jones

Name: Ruby Emily Jones

Birthday: December 25

Age: 4

Hair Colour and Style: Brown and Curly

Eye Colour: Blue

Birth Parents: Killian "Hook" Jones(deceased in Neverland, Ruby's primary caregiver) and Sarah Blackburn(deceased in Ruby's childbirth)

Relatives: Liam Jones(paternal uncle, deceased)


	2. Chapter 1

Emma's POV

"Killian you can't die!" I cry out as Killian looks at my green eyes with his blue eyes and he grabs my hand.

"Emma it's too late for me. Pan got me good with that arrow. Before I go Emma, promise me one thing." Killian says as I notice it was a struggle for him to breathe.

"Anything." I respond.

"Take care of my 4 year old daughter. Ruby Emily Jones. She's at the Inn. Don't let her go to those foster care places. Promise me Emma. Tell Ruby, Daddy loves her." Killian says as my heart breaks in two. _Killian "Hook" Jones was leaving behind a little girl._

"I promise Killian. I'll tell her all about her Daddy and his adventures." I say as tears stream my eyes and Killian's eyes close. The heart monitor flatlines and Whale comes in to try and revive him but it was too late.

"I'm sorry Emma, but he's gone. Does he have any next of kin?" Whale asks as I nod.

"A 4 year old daughter named Ruby Emily Jones. He asked me to care for her. I will do the arrangements and be at the funeral home with his daughter tomorrow so she can see him. We will all say our final goodbyes in a few days." I tell Whale who nods as I kiss Killian's forehead and go to the Inn where I look at Granny with tears.

"That poor little girl." Granny says as I nod.

"Killian asked me to look after little Ruby. Where's her room?" I ask Granny who goes up and I follow her to a room where she knocks on the door twice.

"Hook asked me to knock on the door twice so that Ruby will know that it's us and not Pan. He wanted Ruby to be safe from that bastard." Granny says as the door opens and I see a little 4 year old girl with brown curly hair and blue eyes holding a teddy bear. _She looks so much like Killian, minus the hair colour. This is Ruby._

"Where my Daddy?" Ruby asks as I look at Granny and our heart breaks. I bend down to Ruby's level to see the curiosity peek in those eyes of hers.

"Ruby, sweetie I'm very sorry but your Daddy got hurt really badly and he went to a better place. But he's watching over you and loves you with his heart so much that he asked me to take care of you. My name's Emma Swan, you can call me Emma." I tell Ruby.

"Daddy die didn't he Emma?" Ruby says as I nod.

"I'm very sorry Ruby. If I can bring your Daddy back I would. He told me to tell you that he loves you very much." I tell Ruby who begins to cry as she hugs me and I hug her back. When Ruby finishes crying, she looks at me and wipes my tears.

"You are the Swan, Daddy talked about a lot when we live with that meanie Cora." Ruby says as I couldn't help but smile when she called Cora a meanie and how she knew it was me Killian referred to.

"I'm sure he did. But why don't we go get your things and you can see your new home? I promise you will see your Daddy tomorrow. They are cleaning him up first." I tell Ruby who nods as she brings me inside and grabs her suitcase and grabs a suit from the closet.

"This was Uncle Liam's. Daddy may want to wear it when he go. I don't know Uncle Liam but Daddy talk about him a lot." Ruby says as I put the suit in her suitcase and she takes something else. a picture of her father.

"It ok I take this Emma?" Ruby asks as I nod.

"Of course it is honey. Come on Ruby let's go." I tell Ruby who nods as I take her suitcase in one hand and hold her tiny hand with the other and we walk down the stairs and out of the hotel.

"Daddy used to take me on his ship and say one day it be mine." Ruby says as I smile at her but my heart was breaking for her as well as for me. _My heart may have been playing tug of war between Neal and Hook, but it feels like I lost a part of me when Hook died. Plus who can ever cope with the loss of a father?_

"Emma? I hungry." Ruby says as I nod and we enter the apartment where my parents Snow White and Prince Charming were standing there with my 11 year old biological son Henry Mills who is also the adoptive son of Regina Mills aka the former Evil Queen.

"Guys, Hook passed away and asked me to look after his daughter Ruby. Ruby these are my parents Snow White and Prince Charming and my son Henry." I say as Ruby waves at everybody but looks at the picture of her father.

"I am going to make her something to eat. Ruby what do you like to eat?" I ask Ruby who looks up at me with tears surrounding her blue eyes.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich with milk please." Ruby says as she pulls me down to her level.

"Can you cut the sandwich into a star? Daddy used to do it for me cause it show the way home." Ruby asks me as I nod.

"I'll do my best." I tell Ruby who nods as I make the sandwich for her, when I finish I cut it into four stars and pour the milk in a glass and bring it to Ruby who smiles.

"Thank you Emma." Ruby says as I smile.

"You're welcome Ruby." I say as Henry comes to hang out with Ruby while I talk to my parents.

"She misses Hook." Mom says as I nod.

"He was a good father to her. I just hope I can be a good mother to Ruby." I tell my parents who nod.

"What you are doing for Ruby right now, that's being a good parent Emma." Dad says as I smile and Ruby comes to me with her dirty hands and I smile at her.

"Where the sink? My hands dirty." Ruby asks as I take her to the sink and start to clean her hands but Ruby stops me and does it herself.

"Daddy teach me how to do it myself so I be a big girl Emma." Ruby says as I smile.

"He sure did." I say as I couldn't help but smile at her and dry her up.

Ruby's POV

_I miss my Daddy. Why did Daddy have to go? First my real Mama die when I a baby and now my real Daddy go. It no fair._ I think as I look around the room to see I no in my room on the ship. I scared.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I cry as I look around the room but it was dark.

"Daddy I need you!"

Emma's POV

"Daddy I need you!" I hear Ruby cry in the bedroom we were sharing but since I was doing the arrangements, I haven't gone to bed yet. I rush to the room and hug Ruby close to me.

"Hey Ruby, it's ok. It's ok." I whisper to Ruby who looks at me and shakes her head.

"I want Daddy, Emma. My real Mama die when I a baby and now Daddy gone it no fair." Ruby says as I nod.

"I know it isn't. I have something to show you." I tell Ruby as I take her to the window where the stars were shining.

"Do you see that shining star right there?" I ask Ruby, pointing to the closest star to us. Ruby nods and I smile at her.

"That's where your Daddy is right now. He is watching us and every night, when the stars are out, he will always be there. Even in the daytime he is there in the trees, on your ship and in your heart. Your Daddy is here to protect you and he sent me to protect you and be your Mommy." I tell Ruby who looks at me.

"Can you stay with me please?" Ruby asks as I nod as I place her back in bed and play with her hair until she falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Ruby's POV

I wake up to see Emma sleeping beside me so I take my teddy bear, Teddy and walk downstairs to see Snowy White drinking hot chocolate with white cream and cinnamon. I go sit on the chair next to Snowy White and smile at her.

"Hello Ruby you sleep well?" Snowy White ask me as I nod.

"Yes. Is that hot chocolate?" I say as she nods.

"Yes it is. Do you want some?" Snowy White ask me as I nod and she get up to make me some hot chocolate with cinnamon and white cream.

"Here you go Ruby. Be careful it's hot." Snowy White says as I nod and blow it as I drink it.

"Yummy. What the white cream on top?" I ask Snowy White.

"It's called whipped cream. Is it good?" Snowy White ask me as I nod.

"Yes." I say as I drink it again.

Snow White's POV

Ruby was drinking the hot chocolate and I couldn't help but watch her with such love in my heart and also with such sympathy because I knew what it was like to lose a parent. _But Ruby lost her only parent, her Daddy._ I thought as Ruby smiles up at me.

"What my Daddy like when he with you?" Ruby asks me as my heart stops. _Lie your ass off Snow! Do not tell her that he was hitting on Emma and do not tell him that he was a drunken mess. Tell Ruby the good things._

"Your Daddy was a hero even though many people didn't take him seriously. He fought very hard so that we can bring Henry come from Neverland." I tell Ruby who smiles as Emma comes downstairs and mouths 'Thank You' as she sits next to Ruby.

"Hi Emma." Ruby says as she drinks her hot chocolate.

"Hey Ruby what are you drinking there?" Emma asks Ruby.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream. Snowy White make it for me and it yummy for my tummy." Ruby says as Emma chuckles as I get up to make breakfast.

Emma's POV

"It is yummy. Snow White makes the best hot chocolate in the world. Just don't tell Granny I said that ok?" I tell Ruby who nods with a giggle as her blue eyes shine with adoration.

"Emma you know what my Daddy and I use to do? We use to go to the deck of the ship at night and look at the stars. Daddy say that everybody a star and that I do great things when I a big girl. He no want me to be a pirate. He want me to be a doctor or something that helps people. But my Daddy help people even when he a pirate." Ruby says as I smile.

"How?" Henry asks as he enters the kitchen and Mom puts our food on the table.

"My Daddy would have lots of treasure and while the other people would spend it on themself, Daddy save it. One day we meet this family who have no money and Daddy give all his money to them so that they have money for clothes and food." Ruby says as she begins to eat and I look at Mom who shared the same shock I had. _Hook was not a villain but a humanitarian._

"Your Daddy was a very good person Ruby." Henry tells Ruby who smiles really wide as she continues to eat.

Emma's POV

"When are we going to see Daddy?" Ruby asks as I give her a smile and we enter Regina's house. I was going to adopt Ruby so this way she would be legally mine as well and nobody could take her away from me.

"I am almost done the arrangements sweetheart. I promise you will see him tomorrow." I tell Ruby who nods as we go up to Regina's desk to see Regina sitting there with documents.

"Hello there Miss Swan what can I help you with?" Regina says as Ruby rushes over to Regina.

"Gina!" Ruby says as she goes to hug Regina and I was a little taken back but I figure maybe Ruby knew Regina as well.

"Ruby I'm very sorry about your Daddy." Regina tells Ruby who nods.

"It ok Gina it no your fault. I miss you." Ruby tells Regina who smiles at her.

"I came to adopt Ruby since her father asked me to look after her." I tell Regina who nods as she signs some papers and hands them to me.

"Congratulations Miss Swan, Ruby is now Ruby Emily Swan." Regina tells me as I see that Regina just made up magical information.

"They're legal documents but it's a magic paper that automatically changes all her legal documents as what I write on here." Regina says I smile.

"Gina come visit me?" Ruby asks as Regina nods.

"Of course Ruby I will." Regina tells Ruby as we leave and I smile at Ruby.

"When Cora and Gina stay with us, Cora try to hurt me but Gina try and stop her. She take care of me. I thought she be the Swan Daddy was talking about and when I tell Gina that, she say that the Swan has yellow hair and green eyes. That when I know it you. You were to be my Mommy." Ruby states as we walk to the diner. _Regina and Hook took care of this little girl with all their hearts and Hooked loved me enough to give me a chance at motherhood, even at the expense of his life._


	4. Chapter 3

Emma's POV 

"Goodbye Killian you were a hero, a good father and so much more. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance." I tell Killian's body as Ruby  
comes up to the body and I place her on the stool that was placed beside the coffin. Ruby peers on the coffin and touches Killian's face and kisses his cheek.

"This no goodbye Daddy. This is see you later because you are in the stars and in my heart." Ruby says as tears well up in my eyes and I pick up Ruby and see she has tears in her blue eyes. I wipe them and Ruby wipes my eyes as I carry her back to my parents and they close the coffin and my Dad and Neal proceed to bury Killian Jones. Ruby buries her head into my shoulder and cries as the coffin is lowered to the ground.

"It's not goodbye Ruby. It's see you later." I whisper to Ruby as I comfort her and Henry, Ruby and I leave the cemetery and I look to see that Ruby was falling asleep in my arms with her thumb in her mouth.

"Ma, Ruby's asleep. Did Killian really ask you to take care of Ruby?" Henry tells me as I nod and kiss Ruby's forehead.

"He did Henry. He didn't want Ruby to end up in foster care with nobody to look out for her." I tell Henry who smiles at Ruby who was holding on to my sweater as she slept.

"Ruby is cute and besides you are good with her. Grandma is right, you are a good Mom." Henry says as we arrive back at the apartment where I sit on the couch and try to place Ruby down but she whimpers out in her sleep.

"Alright Ruby I got you." I whisper to Ruby as I just continue to hold her tight and lie down on the couch with Ruby lying on top of my chest. Soon my eyes close and I fall asleep to the sound of Ruby's breathing.

Charming's POV

Snow and I enter the apartment to see Henry sitting on the couch, playing his handheld video game and Emma sleeping on the couch with Ruby sleeping on top of her.

"Oh Charming isn't that cute?" Snow says as I nod as Henry looks up at us and smiles.

"They fell asleep as soon as they got home. Ruby a little while before though." Henry says as he places Ruby's teddy bear in Ruby's arms and she immediately takes it in her sleep. Snow goes and covers Emma and Ruby with the big blanket and kisses both of their foreheads.

"That little girl lost her Dad, Charming. But it's not just that." Snow says as I nod.

"She lost her only parent." I say as Snow nods with a frown. I never knew my father but I did lose my mother and literally my only parent. Snow at least had her father while she still did and despite losing her mother at 12 years old, she had Regina too even if it was for a little while.

"Daddy? Where are you?" I hear Ruby cry out as Snow and I turn to see Ruby crying out in her sleep. Emma opens her eyes and begins to comfort Ruby immediately.

"Hey it's ok Ruby. Your Daddy is everywhere." Emma tells Ruby as they go to the window and Emma points to it and speaks about Hook to Ruby who just hugs Emma tight.

"You're watching us?" Emma says as Snow, Henry and I nod.

"That ok Mommy. They family so they watch." Ruby says as we smile at the fact that Ruby was calling Emma, Mommy and us family.

"I guess you're right Ruby." Emma says as Ruby runs to take Snow's hand and we go eat the dinner we brought from Granny's.


	5. Chapter 4

Henry Mills' POV

"Henry you play with me?" Ruby asks me as she holds up the snakes and ladders game.

"Sure thing Ruby." I tell Ruby as we go to the kitchen table and begin to play. Ma(Emma) was at work with Gramps and Grandma was teaching at my school. I didn't have to go to school today because of what happened in Neverland but I will have to go next week. Mom(Regina) is watching us in the apartment.

"When Mommy, Nana and Poppa come home?" Ruby asks me as Mom comes and sits down beside us.

"When they are done working Ruby and besides, we wouldn't be able to sneak into Snow White's secret chocolate stash now would we?" Mom says as Ruby and I both grin from ear to ear as Mom uses magic to give us some chocolate.

"Sweet!" I say as Ruby giggles and we begin to eat the chocolate.

"Yummy Gina!" Ruby says as I nod in agreement.

"It is yummy Mom. Grandma has good chocolate."

Regina Mills' POV

"Well I'm glad you two enjoyed that treat but I better magically replace it before-"

"Before Grandma gets home?" Snow says as she walks in the house with her arms crossed and her bag across her arm.

"Snow you see…." I say as Snow laughs.

"That secret stash was so Emma couldn't get into it. Just don't tell her it's there ok?" Snow says as I nod. Ever since Neverland, Snow White and I have gotten closer and we have even buried the hatchet.

"Nana I share with you and Mommy." Ruby says as she hands Snow a piece of chocolate and Snow smiles at Ruby who looks a lot like her father, minus the hair colour.

"That's because you are a good girl. Now let's play snakes and ladders." Snow says as we get the game going.

Ruby's POV

"Mommy can I sleep with you?" I ask Mommy as she wake up to see me standing there.

"Sure Ruby. Come on." Mommy tell me as she pick me up and place me on her bed.

"Good night Ruby I love you." Mommy say as I smile at her.

"I love you too Mommy. Good night Mommy and Good night Daddy wherever you are." I say as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Emma's POV

I smile at a sleeping Ruby as I play with her hair and think about the case I had to work on. There have been disappearances in StoryBrooke lately and I will get to the bottom of it. I actually miss Killian's witty and sarcastic humor whenever we would have a case to work on.

"Sweet dreams Ruby. Your Dad is right in your heart and loves you so much." I whisper to Ruby as I fall asleep.

Killian "Hook" Jones' POV

I watch over Emma and Ruby who were both sleeping in the apartment and my heart breaks for my little baby girl.

_"__Good night Daddy, wherever you are." _Ruby's words play in my mind as tears shed down my face as I fly down to the room and place a kiss on Ruby's cheek.

"I wish you can see me Ruby. I love you so much and I will always be watching over you. No matter where you are or who you are with, I will always be here to protect you." I tell Ruby as I go to Emma Swan's side and stroke her hair.

"You are a good mother to my little Ruby, Swan. I'll keep an eye on both of you but I'm glad I placed my baby girl with you." I tell Emma as I kiss her cheek and leave the flat, but still watch them.


	6. Chapter 5

Emma's POV

I wake up and felt my cheek because for some reason I felt like I have been kissed by the most gentle person ever. I smell rum and tears well up in my eyes as I go to the window to look up at the morning sky.

"Killian, you officially did it. You won my heart and you are not even here to tell me that you were right or be your smart ass self. I miss you Killian and I promise to be the best mother to Ruby, but she will know about her Daddy, the hero." I whisper as tears stream from from the eyes and I felt little hands on my lap. I look to see Ruby sitting on the window pane and she had the look of concern in her face.

"No cry Mommy it ok. It ok. Daddy right here, 'member?" Ruby says pointing to both of our hearts and I nod smiling at her. _Sometimes Ruby was better at handling this kind of grief than I was. But then again she is 4 and needs lots of love._

"I remember sweetheart. Your Daddy is in our hearts and everywhere. Come here my smart girl." I tell Ruby as I hug her close to me.

"I love you Mommy." Ruby says.

"I love you too Ruby." I tell Ruby who smiles as we get ready for the day.

Snow White's POV

Ruby, Henry, Charming, Emma, Regina and I are at Granny's Dinner when Belle rushes in with tears down her face.

"Belle what's wrong?" Emma asks her.

"Rumpelstiltskin is missing. This morning I woke up and he was there and when I came home from work, he wasn't there. I looked all over our house, the shop and he's nowhere to be found!" Belle cries as I put my arm over her in attempt to comfort her.

"We will find Rumpelstiltskin and find the person who is making people disappear." Emma says as the door chimes and we see a woman with red hair and blue eyes stare up at us.

"Hello my name is Zelena and I'm new to StoryBrooke. I was wondering if any of you are willing to show me around?" Zelena says as Emma has the same look on her face when she knows somebody is lying to her.

"She bad lady." Ruby whispers as Emma nods in agreement, picks up Ruby and holds the little girl closer to her while holding Henry back with Regina beside her.

"Maybe some other time, but we must get going." Emma says as we all walk out the door go to our apartment. When we arrive, Henry takes Ruby upstairs and the rest of us sit at the table.

"Who was that?" Belle asks.

"I have no idea." I say.

"I don't either but I think she might behind the disappearances." Emma says as Regina nods.

"I agree. We have to use every precaution necessary, especially with Henry and Ruby around." Regina says as we all nod.


	7. Chapter 6

Regina's POV

Henry, Ruby, Emma, Snow, Charming and I are in Granny's getting some lunch before I would take the kids with me so that they can be safe by Zelena who we found out is the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Well, this is nice. A family gathered for lunch, well not long." Zelena says as Emma and I hug our kids close to us.

"What do you want Greenie?" I say, smirking.

"Well hello sister dear." Zelena says as my mind does a double take.

"I am certainly not your sister. I would most certainly recall that Greenie." I tell Zelena who chuckles as she steps closer so our eyes meet.

"Our mother didn't tell you? She had me right before you and well, gave me up because I didn't fit into her little plans. I'm your half-sister dear." Zelena says as she turns her gaze to Ruby who buries her head into Emma.

"Who are you child?" Zelena asks as Ruby looks up at Zelena and their eyes meet.

"R-R-R-Ruby Emily Swan. I 4." Ruby says as tears stream from her eyes.

"Ruby has nothing to do with this." Emma says as Zelena chuckles and gives Ruby a sickly sweet smile.

"You're Sarah Blackburn's child aren't you?" Zelena tells Ruby who shakes her head, obviously lying but it was ok to lie right now. _Especially when the Green Bitch is here._

"No Emma my Mommy and my Daddy die." Ruby says as Zelena glares at Ruby and the little girl starts to cry. _If I wasn't pissed off, I would probably cry too._

"You're lying to me child. I knew your real mother Sarah and trust me you look like her. I can finally get everything I wanted. Starting with revenge on Sarah." Zelena says as she snaps her fingers and soon Ruby appears in Zelena's arms.

"Mommy! Auntie Gina! Nana! Poppa! Henry!" Ruby cries as she attempts to jump down from Zelena's arms.

"Let her go!" Charming says as he has his fists clenched.

"Well this is amusing, but we must get going." Zelena says as Ruby cries and they disappear.

"Emma we are going to get Ruby back." I tell Emma who nods.

"Yes and when we do, we are going to bring that Wicked Bi-Witch down." Emma says, refraining from the foul language in front of Henry who was just giving Emma a typical Charming look.

"Mom, Ma you and I both know Ma was about to say a bad word. I go to school remember? But yes we will defeat the witch and bring Ruby home." Henry says as I hug him tight.

"I agree." I tell Henry.

Ruby's POV

I in a cage and I scared. It cold and there only straw and a spinning wheel.

"Daddy? Mommy? Henry? Auntie Gina? Poppa? Nana? Please come get me." I cry as the mean lady Zelena come up to the cage and hit my face.

"You little bitch. Be quiet or you'll get it harder!" Zelena say as tears go down my eyes.

"Why you take me? I do nothing to you." I say as Zelena look at me.

"No, but your real mother, Sarah did." Zelena say as she hit me again and leave.

"Child it's ok please don't cry." I hear a voice say as I turn around to see a man with grey hair and brown eyes look at me with kindness.

"Who you?" I ask him.

"I'm Rumpelstiltskin. What's your name?" Rumpelstiltskin asks me.

"I'm Ruby Emily Swan and I 4. Emma my adopted Mommy but Killian Jones my real Daddy and he gone but he in my heart." I tell Rumpelstiltskin who nods as he gives me his hand, I take it and we go to his corner where he give me some food.

"Thank you. Are you Belle's boyfriend?" I ask Rumpelstiltskin who nods.

"Yes. Is she ok?" Rumpelstiltskin asks as I nod.

"She ok but she miss you and Mommy, Auntie Gina, Nana, Poppa, Henry and everybody look for you." I say as I look at the moon.


	8. Chapter 7

Killian's POV

I see my little girl kidnapped along with Rumpelstiltskin by the Wicked Witch and I so wanted to help them but here's the problem...I'm DEAD and a GHOST!

"I want to help my daughter and my former enemy!" I shout to the high heavens as a girl with brown hair and brown eyes floats down from the higher clouds to me. She looked no older than 15.

"No need to shout Killian Michael Jones. Your voice is heard and I can help." The girl says as I see that she was dressed in dark robes.

"Who are you?" I ask the girl.

"I'm Iris Star. A Fate of Destiny and Hope. I've come to tell you that it wasn't your time to die. You were meant to live a long life and because you sacrificed your life so a young boy could live his, the Gods and I have decided to give you another chance to live your life. This time you will have a little help of course." Iris tells me as she touches my hook and restores my old hand back.

"You gave me my hand back." I say as Iris smiles.

"Yes I did but I also gave you access to your light magic. Something that you will need in order to defeat Zelena." Iris says as she kisses my cheek.

"Goodbye Killian. You have been a fun companion." Iris says as everything goes black.

Ruby's POV

"I scared." I tell Rumpel who hugs me close but then Zelena have the sword and Rumpel drop me so I no get hurt.

"Kill her Rumpel!" Zelena yells as Rumpel look at me with sad eyes.

"Daddy!"

Killian's POV

"Daddy!" I hear Ruby yell as I wake up on the forest ground and I see a farmhouse down the road. _Your daughter and friend are in there Killian. It's time._ Iris' voice rings in my head as I start running to the farmhouse and my hands glow white so I bust the farmhouse open and see that there was a cage and Zelena was controlling Rumpel with the dagger to hurt my daughter.

"You bitch!" I shout as I use my magic to grab Zelena's pendant and crush it.

"No!" Zelena says as I take the dagger, go to unlock the cage and Rumpel and Ruby look up at me in surprise.

"How long have you two been locked in here?" I ask as Ruby looks at me and tears stream her blue eyes. I pick her up and hug her close to me.

"Two days Killian and let me guess Iris let you live again." Rumpel says as I nod and I continue to hold my little girl close to me as Rumpel grabs Zelena and we poof away.


	9. Chapter 8

Emma's POV

Ruby and Rumpelstiltskin have been missing for two days and I am starting to get worried because we have looked everywhere and can't find them. The phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Emma it's Dad, come to the station, you're going to want to see this." Dad says into the phone as I rush to the station where I see Rumpelstiltskin and Killian standing there with a half-sleeping Ruby. I also see Zelena in a cell. _Killian's supposed to be dead! How is he alive?_

"How are you alive?" I ask Killian who explains about the Fate, Iris giving him another chance and his hand back. Then Ruby looks at me with her eyes filled of sleep and I smile at her.

"Mommy that for real? Not mean lady trick?" Ruby asks me as I nod. _What did Zelena do to Ruby?_

"It's me for real sweetheart. Go to sleep angel." I whisper to Ruby who extends her arms to me and I take her from Killian. Ruby puts her head on my chest and is soon fast asleep in my arms. Killian and I walk back to the apartment with Ruby in my arms. When we arrive, Killian leans in and kisses me and I kiss back. It was filled with love and passion.

"Emma Swan, I love you so much will you be my girlfriend?" Killian says as I nod.

"Yes I will." I tell Killian as we enter the apartment and place a sleeping Ruby down in bed.

"What did Zelena do to her?" I ask Killian who explains what Rumpel told him, that Zelena shapeshifted into me so that she can hurt Ruby the most and tried to have Ruby killed and hurt Ruby.

"I'm glad you defeated Zelena." I tell Killian who smiles.

"Me too."


	10. Chapter 9

Killian's POV

"Daddy wake up!" Ruby says as I open my eyes to see Ruby lying on top of me like she did before all this happened.

"I'm tired Ruby. Can't I sleep a little more?" I tell Ruby who shakes her head.

"Nuh-uh. You sleep for a gazillion years Daddy and Mommy, Nana and Auntie Gina say time to get up. Poppa working so they here." Ruby says as she gets off of my lap and I chuckle.

"Five more minutes Ruby." I say, pretending to go to sleep.

"Killian Michael Jones! You better not be sleeping, it's 10 am and I believe you promised Ruby and Henry a tour of your ship." Emma says as I open my eyes to see her standing by my bed.

"How can you walk so quietly?" I ask Emma who chuckles as Ruby smiles at me with her blue eyes shining.

"Mommy sneaky like cat and she hide in closet while you sleep. Daddy no better than mess with Mommy." Ruby says as Emma and I laugh.

"Emma what are you teaching Ruby?" I ask Emma who grins.

"Nothing, she already knows this stuff. Right Ruby?" Emma tells us as Ruby nods, I get up and we all go downstairs for breakfast.

Emma's POV

"So did our former pirate friend wake up ok?" Regina asks as Ruby nods and Snow places our food on the table. Henry was sitting between myself and Regina and Ruby was sitting on Killian's lap as we were all eating breakfast.

"After Mommy sneak like cat to scare Daddy." Ruby says as we all laugh at Ruby's adorableness.

"That's right sweetheart, like a cat. When you're older I'll teach you and Henry a few tricks." I tell Ruby and Henry who both smile and Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Regina, nothing bad just mere defense skills is all." I tell Regina who nods. _I have a complete family and I wouldn't have it any other way._


	11. Epilouge: A new Chapter

_Killian and Emma just got married and Ruby finally has the family she always wished for. But more importantly, despite death due them part, Emma and Killian always find their way back to each other because of hope, hot chocolate and lullabies._


End file.
